


just like first love

by corbrinas, diamondmind



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, cause veckett is cute, lil drabble thing, this was written over skype at like midnight don't judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondmind/pseuds/diamondmind
Summary: beckett always seems to interrupt the girls study sessions without even being there...





	just like first love

Carly and Vanessa were studying for their history test at Vanessa's house. The two of them were stressed, between school work and dance and exams and the personal dramas that never seemed to leave them alone. They had found a routine of studying together everyday after school but there seemed to be something interrupting them.  
  
Vanessa's phone vibrated on the little wooden table beside her bed.  
  
"You got a snapchat" Carly informed her, seeing the notification light up the screen.  
  
"Just ignore it" Vanessa shrugged, waving it off.  
  
_Buzz._  
  
"You got another one"  
  
"It's probably just streaks"  
  
_Buzz._  
  
"Just open it!" Carly said, clearly annoyed their studying was interrupted.  
  
She knew what this was. It was Beckett. Like it always was.   
  
A small smile appeared on Vanessa's face and Carly smirked at her.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" she teased.  
  
Vanessa turned her phone so Carly could see it.  
  
Beckett was at a wedding and had sent a photo of the bride and groom dancing. He had then send a message saying ' _one day that'll be us_ '.  
  
Carly smiled too, something like joy filling her heart. She truly was glad her best friend had found someone who made her happy.


End file.
